Tentatively de-age punishment
by kittyranma
Summary: Harry Potter: What to do after the war. Warning some lived that died in the book. ALERT spanking mentioned if I continue the story there will be spanking of adult and de-aged children in future chapters. If you don't care for spanking DON'T READ.


De-age Punishment

Disclaimer: don't own poorer than a church mouse.

Warning: This story mentions the spanking. If I continue it, it will have the spankings of adult and de-aged children in future chapters.

Some people will still be alive that died in the book. Voldy defeated but lives, he's in custody.

The General idea for the de-aging etc. Came from a series I read years ago by Lurking Dragon.

I loved everything I read by her at least I think it's a her.

I hate my working title suggestions welcome. Sorry not second chances its way overdone.

Since I'm working on a kindle fire tablet and I'm homeless new chapters might be slow as I have to be somewhere I can get online. Typing on this is slow going as well.

Prologue The Idea

Harry's having dinner with friends, in a private dining room at The Leaky Cauldron. It's about two weeks after the defeat of Voldy. Everyone looks haggard.

"Well what's next? I hope that's the last of the funerals, I really can't take anymore." Harry remarked. "I think I'll sleep for the next week."

"Here here" "me too" "sounds like a plan." Came from around the room.

"Wish I could, but there's to much to do at the ministry." The new minister Arthur Weasely sighs. "I have to figure out what to do with all the death eaters and other prisoners still. Not to mention motorsports. Since the destruction of Azkaban and the deaths of all the Dementors as well as the decimation of the aurors ranks. It's not gonna be long before we have a break out." "Oh well enough of this depressing talk. This is suppose to be a celebration. The war's over now we're working clean up. Let's talk about something else. What are all your plans now?"

The twins look up smirking. "Weasely's Wizard Weazes here we come." Everyone smiles at them.

"Tonks and I are going to enjoy raising our son. Maybe even give him a sibling or two." Tonks smiling wolfishly at Remus.

He blushes and smacked Tonks on the head. Everyone laughed.

"I've a school to start rebuilding." Minerva stated, she's been named as the new headmistress.

Severus has quit, making way for Minerva.

"I'm going to do what I've always wanted to do. Concentrate on potions and creating them. I've never had time as a teacher."

"Sirius now that you're free and cleared what about you, what are your plans?" Molly asked.

Sirius ponders "I really don't know. With Harry all grown up now, I really don't know what I'm going to do with myself. Though for the immediate future I'm going for the sleep for a week option." He laughed. "Ron, Hermione, Harry what about you?"

"College, I'm going to get a degree at a muggle collage. I suspect that with all the recent muggle advancements, we're not going to be able to stay hidden much longer. I'm going to do my best to get the wizarding world caught up with the rest of the world. Even if it's kicking and screaming." Hermione laughed.

"Oh Merlin it will be too." "Good for you." "you go girl." "huh." came from around the table.

Ron said "I'm going to try out for the Chudley Cannons."

"Good for you." "Way to go." "Good luck with that."

From Harry " I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I thought you were going to be a auror, like me and your dad"

Harry smiled weakly "I've had enough of people trying to kill me. Thank you very much. What I'd really love to do is have a do-over oh well not possible."

"Huh." "What do you mean by that?"

Hermione softly "He means he'd like to go back and be a kid again."

"Aaa no he doesn't, do you?" Ron asked.

"That's exactly what I mean Ron, Other than you and Hermione. I've had a crappy childhood. I've been starved, beaten and neglected by my relatives. Had several attempts almost every year on my life at school. Fought a war and I'm not even eighteen yet." He sighs.

Severus smirking "one would think that you haven't spent the last seven years mostly in the magical world Harry."

Sirius shakes his head "he's right Harry, there are potions that can do that. If I remember correctly there are two ways that are quite safe. Both are potions. One de-ages you to the age you wish, aging you from there until you take the counter potion the other is permanent."

Harry perks up a bit "well at least that's an option, Sirius would you like to raise me if I do it?" Harry shyly asked.

"I'd love to Harry, but you have to think about it carefully. It's a big step."

Severus "I suggest you two take some time to get to know each other first. Also Harry you may want to tell Sirius about some of your first and second year misadventures and find out how he would have handled them. After all spanking is quite normal in the magical world."

Sirius grinning "Oh yes do tell me about the mischief you got into it can't be that bad you were only eleven."

Severus sneers "a Troll, a Dragon, going after a possessed teacher, all in the first year. No not that bad. Flying car, going into the forbidden forest to talk to huge Acromantula's, fighting a Basilisk the most dangerous snake in the world second year not that bad. Nope not that bad. Not to mention disobedience to many teachers directives."

Sirius pales "yes definitely a talk, if you've done even some of that you can say goodbye to sitting comfortably for a few days."

Laughter comes from around the room.

Harry blushes "you can't spank me now that was a long time ago." He squeaked.

"Watch me and from that remark I see we'll be having a long talk later young man. But for now let's talk about something else."

More laughter.

Harry got a thoughtful look on his face looking from Arthur to Severus. He got a smirk on his face then shook it off with a sigh.

"What" came from several around the room.

"Just a silly notion, stupid really" Harry.

"Oh no you can't leave it at that. We could all use a laugh spill it." Came from Fred.

"Yeah" "that's right" "fess-up" "out with it" "it can't be that bad."

"I just thought we could de-aged the prisoners and have them raised by strict but loving parents. See a stupid idea." Harry blushed.

"hum, Not such a bad idea, that just might work." Arthur said excitedly. "I think I'll bring it before the wizengamot tomorrow that could be the answer. We'll have to refine it of course."

"You know the only thing against it I can see, is the people are out for their blood. They want punishment for them." Amelia.

"The parents they are given to could be people that like spanking others. Part of the sentencing could be that at least once a week they be given a good spanking by their new parents and maybe there could be special spanking days like Christmas, Easter, Birthdays. Days most kids love could become special, perhaps even public harsh punishment days for them. Maybe those that have raped could be gender changed. Also their magic should be blocked."

Everyone looked at Severus in shock.

"What, I think it's a great idea they get punished and a chance to redeem themselves. The worst ones could be given multiple do-overs as it were. I think a lot of people would be willing to foster them with those injunctions. The prospective parents would have to be screened. You couldn't let someone abusive foster them." Severus intoned.

"Yes quite right" Arthur said.

Perhaps to be continued.

Oh well the premise sounded good in my head.

Is there any interest in me continuing?

Does anyone think Harry should de-age?

Should Harry be spanked as an adult or child for the past dangerous activities?

P.s. ideas welcome credit will be given wear its due.

December 4, 2015


End file.
